


Gentle Touch

by Siberianskys



Series: Playroom Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Clint Barton's Backstory, Developing Relationship, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Pre-Canon, Protective Phil Coulson, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Playroom Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871089
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Clint stood frozen in the doorway of what he thought was the guest bathroom. 

"I forgot to lock the door," Phil said, putting his hands on Clint's shoulders from behind. 

"That's what you're into?" Clint asked, jerking away from Phil's hands and turning to face him. "That's what you want to do to me?" 

Phil took slow, deep breaths as his stomach churned at Clint's obvious fear of him. Phil couldn't believe he'd made such a sloppy mistake. He had never meant for Clint to discover his playroom before he could have it dismantled and made over into a guest suite.

Clint pulled his heather pink t-shirt over his head and stared Phil down. "So are these why you're attracted to me? They turn you on? You want to add some more?"

Phil closed his eyes, his whole body shaking. He'd seen Clint's scars in his S.H.I.E.L.D. file, but the real thing was so much more--vivid. 

Stepping into Phil's space, Clint asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," Phil said, tears pooling, "If that bastard of a father of yours hadn't done the universe a favor and wrapped his car around a tree I would have killed him with my bare hands.

"Then what is all that?" Clint asked, pointing into the play room.

"I have a kinky streak that we would have had to talk about sooner or later," Phil said, "but I would never do anything to hurt you. You were never supposed to see that room."

"Now that I have," Clint said, "I think you'd better show me what I'm getting into."

Phil cradled Clint's face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Nothing close to what you're imagining."

"You need to tell me the truth," Clint said. "I have eyes."

Phil knew Clint was talking about the display of whips and floggers on the wall. He also knew that someone had used something similar to beat Clint with on more than one occasion. Whoever had done it either didn't know what they were doing or worse, as Phil suspected, had left the array scars intentionally. Phil found his courage and put his hand on Clint's bare back and ran it gently over the terrible evidence of torture that Clint had endured. 

"That feels good," Clint said, leaning his forehead against Phil's. 

"Come to bed with me," Phil said, taking Clint's hand and starting to lead him down the hall to the master bedroom.

Clint tugged back in the direction of the playroom. "I need to know if I'm too vanilla for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to be a tease," Clint said, standing at the foot board and looking up toward the rest of the huge, mahogany bed, "but I don't know if I can do this."

Phil rested his hands on Clint's impressive biceps and kissed the back of his head. "No pressure," he said. 

"What exactly do you want to do to me?" Clint asked. 

"I want to curl your toes," Phil said, running his fingers up and down Clint's arms. 

Clint twitched under Phil's touch, breathing hard. 

It sounded to Phil like Clint was hyperventilating. "You need to slow down your breathing, baby," Phil said. "I know how hard it is for you to trust anyone, but you can trust me. I will never do anything that hurts."

"Then make me understand," Clint said.

"Those," Phil said, referring his wall display of whips and floggers, "can be fun under the right circumstances and with the right person."

"And I'm not that person," Clint said. 

"Clint, please look at me," Phil said. 

Clint turned around and mustered the courage to make eye contact with Phil. 

Taking Clint's face between his hands, Phil returned Clint's intense gaze and said, "And I knew that when I first pursued you."

"Why didn't you just leave me alone?" Clint asked. 

"Because you didn't want to be left alone," Phil said. "Your persistent flirting made that clear." 

"That was before--" Clint said.

"That was before you knew I was a kinky bastard," Phil said, cutting Clint off.

"Where does that get us?" Clint asked.

"I hope with you giving me the chance to show you that you're safe with me," Phil said.


	3. Chapter 3

This was not what Clint was expecting. the playroom, as Phil called it, had an en suite that made some 4 star hotels of Clint's experience look like Motel 6s. If Clint had his way, he was never going to get out of this soaking tub and out from under the pile of bubbles. It didn't hurt that Phil was making him a very nice pillow at the moment. 

"Feel good?" Phil asked, running his hands up and down Clint's torso from chest to belly and back. 

"Fuck," Clint said, groaning. 

Phil smiled; pleased that Clint felt relaxed under his hands. He sat Clint forward, stood and climbed out of the tub. He sloppily dried himself off and then helped Clint out of the tub. Phil meticulously dried Clint, kissed him on the nose and sent him off to the large bed with instructions to lay near the edge leaving enough room for Phil to sit next to him. When Phil finished drying himself and cleaning up the bathroom, he went out into the playroom half expecting for Clint to have bolted. What he found instead was Clint sitting up against the headboard, the sheet covering him to the waist and his strong hands twisting in the high thread count cotton pooled in his lap. 

Clint raised his eyes and stared at Phil through his eyelashes. 

"Are you cold?" Phil asked. 

Clint, chewing on his lip, shook his head in the negative.

"I'm going to take your sheet and ask you to roll over onto your stomach," Phil said. 

"Okay," Clint said, softly, rolling over after Phil took the sheet away.

"Are you okay with me tying your hands to the headboard?" Phil asked. 

"Maybe," Clint said, his voice shaky.

"I've got really soft rope that won't leave marks and I've got a knife to free with you the second you say your safe word," Phil said. 

"I need a safe word?" Clint asked. raising his head to look at Phil.

Phil ran his fingers down Clint's cheek. "Always better to error on the side of caution. That way there will be no confusion about intent."

"If I say it you'll really stop what you're doing?" Clint asked. 

"Of course," Phil said. 

"What should it be?" Clint asked. 

'It's your word," Phil said. 

"Circus?" Clint asked. 

"Circus," Phil confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

After Phil carefully tied Clint's hands to the headboard with soft rope, he straddled Clint's hips and waited for Clint to settle and decide how he was feeling.'You okay?" Phil asked.

"I think so," Clint said, testing the ropes. "What now?" 

"What are your thoughts on baby oil?" Phil asked. 

"You know you can't use that for lube with latex, right?" Clint asked. 

Phil laughed. "I'm aware.That wasn't my plan for it anyway."

"What were your plans?" Clint asked. 

"I was going to light the soy candle," Phil said, "and then I was going to massage your back until you forgot your own name."

"I like your plan," Clint said, "but, are you sure that my scars aren't too much. You seemed--"

"I was pissed-off," Phil said, "because, too many people in your life have abused you. That will not happen again."

"You can't promise that," Clint said. 

"I can't control what happens in our work life," Phil said, "but I sure as hell can in our personal life. No one, and that includes me, will ever hurt you again."

"Shit, is that a proposal?" Clint asked. 

"Do you want it to be?" Phil asked. 

"Yes," Clint said. 

Phil leaned over and kissed Clint's neck. 

Clint moaned. 

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?" Phil asked. 

"I thought that was one of my selling points, Clint said. 

"Not funny," Phil said. 

"Even a little?" Clint asked, making a small space between his right thumb and index finger. 

"No," Phil said. 

"Yes, sir," Clint said. 

"You don't want to call me that in bed," Phil said, leaning over lighting a soy candle. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Clint said. 

"And I won't," Phil said, opening the bottle of baby oil, pouring some into his hands and warming it between his palms.

"Then why can't I call you, sir, when we're in bed?" Clint asked. 

"It's very distracting," Phil said. 

"What should I call you?" Clint asked, whimpering as Phil rubbed the warm oil into the skin of his back. Clint wondered if he should tell Phil how hard he was making him. Clint though against it when he felt Phil's cock hardening against his back. Tempting fate did not seem wise at the moment.

"My name is Phil." 

"I know, it feels weird. And I can't call you Coulson in bed," Clint said. 

"My name is weird?" Phil asked, rubbing his oily hands on the sheets. 

"No, using it does," Clint said. 

"You can't call me Phil?"

"I don't think so," Clint said. 

"You know I'm going to get hard every time you call me sir in the field," Phil said. 

"Yes, sir," Clint said. 

If Phil were the praying type he would be praying for patience.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know I said I wanted to know," Clint said, "but--"

"You say your safe word," Phil said, "and it stops."

Clint tried to slow his breathing and trust Phil, but the whole idea of allowing hot wax to be dribbled on his skin was frightening. He'd been burned by a sadist, he didn't want to experience it again. 

"Clint," Phil said, "this isn't going to be near as painful as you're imagining."

"I don't understand why hot wax is erotic," Clint said. 

"Do you want to find out?" Phil asked.

Clint ran his tongue along his top lip and nodded. 

"Relax," Phil said, kneading Clint's neck, "you're going to make a beautiful canvas."

Canvas? Clint thought, wondering what hot wax had to do with him being Phil's art project.

"Turn your head," Phil said. 

"Why?" Clint asked. 

"It's better when it's a surprise," Phil said. 

Clint turned his head and closed his eyes hoping that he wouldn't disappoint Phil.

Phil gauged the height he held the candle so the wax drips would have some time to cool before they landed on Clint's skin. He dribbled the first bit of wax on Clint's right shoulder and continued dribbling as he made abstract patterns around Clint's back. As Phil made the patterns, he could feel Clint tense beneath his thighs, though Clint didn't use his safe word or anything else for that matter. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Fine," Clint said. 

Stopping the pattern near Clint's left hip, Phil stopped and put the candle back in its holder. "Nothing?" he asked. 

"Sorry," Clint said. 

"I have a feeling that things are about to get better," Phil said. 

"It wasn't bad," Clint said.

"It just didn't do anything for you," Phil said, tapping on a section of wax before he began to peel it off. When Clint didn't react, he decided to go to his next plan for the night. After removing all the wax, Phil slowly began to gently rub aloe lotion into Clint's back to cool the bright pink sections left from the wax. Phil smiled when Clint moaned, he was pleased that he found at least one thing that gave Clint pleasure.


End file.
